lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1112
Report #1112 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Disfigure Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected May 2013 Furies' Decision: We don't like any of the solutions suggested. If it could be used off-balance that would affect both warriors and nihilists and could be excessive. Don't want to add new curable afflictions or exceptions. Problem: Disfigure is a remnant of the Necromancy skillset from other realms. The use has always been extremely limited here, but the skill has been largely ignored despite that fact. Solution #1: Add a power cost, and create a new affliction called disfigurement. It will give the aura of repugnance, but the disfigurement will have to be cured before the disloyalty can be. The cure for the disfigurement will be regeneration to the head. Solution #2: Give the affliction a delayed effect from the affliction message. Specifically, after the affliction message, the affliction will take a random amount of seconds to actually take effect, and it can only be cured once it does take effect. Solution #3: Allow Disfigure to be used without balance. It will still consume equilibrium, but this will make it possible to combine the skill with physical attacks. This ability cannot be cast on those suffering from the aeon curse. The message would be something along the lines, "Your curse is blocked by the time-altering magic affliction ." When blocked, the attack will not be cast and thus will not cost any willpower, mana or equilibrium. Player Comments: ---on 3/31 @ 07:09 writes: How about making disfigure a defense (suggestion: 2p for 1 min), that gives Nihilist ent attacks (or perhaps symbol attacks) and warrior melee attacks a chance to afflict the victim with hidden disloyalty? The chance should be overall higher (and the skill ultimately more useful) for warriors. ---on 3/31 @ 07:30 writes: Other suggestion: Make disfigurement a toggle defense that will periodically afflict all personal enemies in the room with disloyalty (not hidden in this case). However, while it is active, the necromancer also suffers from disloyalty. It works as a room effect that moves with the necromancer and can only be effective once per room (no stacking). ---on 4/3 @ 15:16 writes: The admin have stated before that they are not interested in creating new cureable afflictions, and frankly, I agree Lusternia doesn't need any. However, I feel like giving disfigure a power cost and adding a short period of time in which you cannot cure it could be a good fix. Personally I feel like disloyalty is too ineffective against ent-based classes because of how long it has to be stuck to even do anything and also because it's so easily cured on a quick curing balance with few important affs on it. I sort of wish we could just rework how the affliction works to make it a little more wieldy. ---on 4/3 @ 17:32 writes: ^Incurable disloyalty would cripple all other guardian classes. Solution 1 supported IF the cure is changed to some other purgative. ---on 4/4 @ 14:28 writes: What I meant was more a semi-affliction similar to how bloodstone prevents clotting or darkfate prevents certain cures. One that resolves itself after some seconds. You're not very likely to get a new affliction added to the game. ---on 4/9 @ 01:27 writes: I don't think the admin will add new afflictions either. They've said as much repeatedly. Veyrzhul's suggestions are more interesting IMO ---on 4/9 @ 05:51 writes: I reject the idea that disloyalty is supposed to be easy to stick. Ent classes rely on their ents heavily, much like a warrior relies on a weapon. Yet there is no way to make a warrior tendon themselves or otherwise turn half of their offense against them. Ents already suffer from unique challenges that other passives do not, and disfigure has always had niche with crucify and/or aeon. There is no reason to make things worse on those that rely on ents. Opposed. ---on 4/9 @ 13:29 writes: This isn't about making disloyalty easy to stick. It's about making it possible to stick with this particular skill. There is a difference. Also as far as your comparison goes, there is indeed a way for a warrior to tendon themselves. It can happen any time they hit that passive counter to weapons called rebounding. Their offensive can also be significantly decreased by those passive defenses called parry, stancing, miss rate, and dodging. ---on 4/9 @ 14:03 writes: I do agree this skill was just brought over from other IRE games with no thought to it whatsoever, and it's been the same ever since. I doubt the admin will accept a change to make this into a new affliction but I do think this ability should be able to be sped up by 40% (current speed is around 3.3 seconds to cast), OR allow this ability to be used while off balance (but still consume the 3 second equilibrium). ---on 4/9 @ 23:59 writes: Either of thoros's solutions are fine! ---on 4/10 @ 00:01 writes: And no, you can't make a warrior tendon themselves. A warrior can neglect to raze and do it to themselves but is through no action of the target that said tendon occurs. It also is extremely rare. Rebounding, shield, dodge, etc have nothing to do with the topic. ---on 4/10 @ 03:26 writes: I think solution 3 is quite fair. Thus, supported. ---on 4/16 @ 02:54 writes: Solution 3 only. ---on 4/18 @ 06:03 writes: Solution 3 is the most useful for tarot Nihilists after flinging aeon, and certainly too powerful in that scenario. None supported, the skill can certainly use a change ---on 4/20 @ 02:59 writes: Solution 3 has been changed to Veyrzhul's suggestion. Disfigure would be uncastable upon those suffering aeon, and will not consume equilibrium, mana or willpower if blocked by aeon. ---on 4/21 @ 00:23 writes: New solution 3 supported. ---on 5/1 @ 04:43 writes: The admin aren't in favor of exceptions. Doesn't make much sense for this skill to be blocked by aeon, but it's your choice. Nihilists flinging aeon aren't that big of a deal considering that tarot doesn't have a way to stick anorexia reliably. ---on 5/1 @ 21:06 writes: Demons can give anorexia and darkfate or impatience, that's enough of a delay to make a free disloyalty pretty nasty. I'd rather see this as a buff primarily for the Necromancy warriors. ---on 5/6 @ 01:06 writes: What's wrong with disfigurement? Admittedly it's only a threat to ent-using classes, but it seems like it'd be useful when fighting an illuminati/celestine/shadowdancer/moondancer. ---on 5/14 @ 06:17 writes: I think the problem is that it's (if I recall correctly) unmasked and cured so quickly. I think there are tricks to timing it but even so I'd imagine it's rarely worth a 3s eq cost. ---on 5/15 @ 00:47 writes: What Wobou said, and what everyone else in the report said. Disfigure is just not good, it's just a rip of from the other IRE games and could use an fixer- uppin. ---on 5/15 @ 17:38 writes: So are there ways to improve its delivery in lieu of a balance-costless version? #3 would make it good for Ur'Guard, but not Nihilists; I would - personally - rather see it usable for both. Making it a delayed cure, making it take multiple cures, making it have a % chance of failing to be cured relative to how long it's been there, removing the ability to cure in lieu of fading over time, etc etc. ---on 5/16 @ 12:27 writes: I prefer any of Eventru's suggestions to a balance-costless version, personally. ---on 5/16 @ 21:39 writes: Hence solution 1.